twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale
Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are one of the secondary couples in the ''Twilight'' Saga. They are vampires and are members of the Olympic Coven. Before Twilight Alice Before Twilight and during her human life, Alice was placed in an asylum by her parents for seeing visions of the future. She was transformed by an old and compassionate vampire to protect her from the tracker known as James. This unknown vampire was later killed by James in vengeance. Alice had smelled mouthwatering to James and could have quite possibly been his singer. After Alice gained somewhat control of her visions, she experienced many of Jasper, an emotion-manipulating non-vegetarian vampire, and was led to believe that she was destined to meet him. She searched for him for years before they met in a diner in Philadelphia. She offered him her hand and he took it, saying that, "For the first time in a century, I felt hope." They soon sought out Carlisle's family and then joined them in the 1950's. .]] Jasper Jasper was a major in Confederate Army in Texas before he was turned into a vampire by another called Maria, who was building an army with Lucy and Nettie. Upon becoming a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, also known as the gift of empathy. This is linked to his ability to be quite charismatic as a human. Jasper commanded the army in the Southern Vampire Wars, and he befriended another vampire called Peter who was allowed to live by Maria. But Peter ran off with a newborn called Charlotte whom he was in love with. Though Jasper should have stopped them, he didn't. They soon came back for Jasper and he lived with them until he became depressed and he wandered off on his own. After meeting Alice in the diner, they went to find the Cullens. ''Twilight In Twilight, Jasper and Alice take Bella to Phoenix to hide from the tracker James. Jasper does his best to calm her down while Alice tries to foresee James's plans and sees Bella and James in Bella's old ballet studio. When Edward, Carlisle and Emmett arrived to take Bella, she had fooled Jasper by faking that she was going to the bathroom but instead went to meet James. Emmett and Jasper fight him off while Alice assists Carlisle and Edward with Bella, though she is tempted by the blood. The pair returns to Forks and attend the prom with the rest of the family, including Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. ''New Moon'' , after he smells Bella's blood.]]In ''New Moon, Jasper tries to attack Bella during her birthday party after she suffers a paper cut. Though he is deeply sorry for it, this is what sets Edward off to leave Bella behind while his family moves on. Afterward, Jasper is studying philosophy at Cornell University in Ithaca while Alice is trying to find information on herself as a human. However, when she experiences a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, supposedly killing herself, Alice races back to Forks. She instead finds Bella alive and well, thanks to Jacob pulling her out. This is the first time that it's revealed that Alice cannot see the werewolves (or shape-shifters but no one at this point knows Shapeshifters exist). Alice and Bella then travel to Volterra, Italy to stop Edward from asking the Volturi to kill him. Whilst on the plane, Alice promises over the phone to Jasper that if she is in danger, she will get out of there. But she also makes him promise not to come as well, as she believes that if the Volturi kill Edward, the rest of the family will fight them and Alice couldn't bear to lose him that way." Thankfully, they do stop him in time and Alice is asked, along with Bella and Edward, to join the Volturi. She declines, and when they are back home, both Alice and Jasper vote for Bella to join their family and become a vampire. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Seattle is being plagued by a string of mysterious murders, and it is eventually revealed that it is the work of newborn vampires who are after Bella, because an older vampire stole a shirt with her scent on it. Since Jasper has experience in this area, Edward takes Bella to see him, and that is when she learns of Jasper's and Alice's past together. Jasper talks of the newborn army he was in, his creator, and when he met Alice. He also explains the newborn blood lust to Bella. The Cullens later band together with the werewolves, as Jasper trains them to fight the newborn army and with his military background, co-ordinates a perfect battle strategy. This is where they conclude that it may be Victoria who has created the army. In the actual battle, Jasper is bitten as he tries to keep Alice out of harm and be "everywhere at once." Alice is not pleased at all by this and calls him an "overprotective fool" because, as displayed when they were training, she is more than capable of taking care of herself thanks to her clairvoyance ability to predict her opponent's movements. Jasper is shown to be very wary of the newborns, as seen with Bree before she is killed by the Volturi. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Alice and Jasper's niece, Renesmee, is mistaken to be an immortal child by a vampire named Irina. Alice receives a vision of Irina running to the Volturi to report the news. Knowing they wouldn't be able to do defend themselves without evidence, Alice secretly leaves behind clues to send Bella, who is now a newly-turned vampire, to a man named Jason Scott Jenks, and departs to South America with Jasper. While searching, they come across the Amazon Coven and send Zafrina and Senna to their family while continuing their search with Kachiri. Their search eventually leads them to Nahuel, another half-vampire hybrid, and return to Forks just in time before a battle starts between the Volturi and the Olympic Coven. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Alice has various visions of Bella and Edward. In one certain vision, Alice saw Jasper trying to attack Bella but Edward stopped him every time, eventually moving further and further away from Bella. Alice was deeply upset by this as she wanted to become Bella's friend, and she didn't want Jasper and Edward fighting. Jasper, along with Rosalie and Emmett, wanted to kill Bella after the car crash in which she saw Edward move at inhuman speed and use unlimited strength. Image Gallery Images of Jasper and Alice from the Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse films. Image:AliceJasper.jpg|Alice and Jasper in Twilight. (Cafeteria) Image:Copy_of_aliceandjaspericon.png Image:Jasper_and_Alice.jpg Image:Edward,Jasper,And_Alice.jpg|Alice and Jasper in Twilight. (Baseball Scene) Image:Twilight_(film)_82.jpg Image:Twilight_(film)_36.jpg‎ jasper-alice.jpg 2633724954_743d13052a.jpg DF07453R.jpg|In Eclipse Alice-Jasper-Eclipse-1.jpg|Alice and Jasper in Eclipse. (Kissing) 54.jpg Category:Couples Category:Cullen family Category:Covens Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Males Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Special Abilities Category:Husbands Category:Wives Category:Major characters